


Patterns

by entanglednow



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Patterns

The surface was a conflict of different wave patterns, hard to fully observe and even harder to predict. There was an inherent sinister flavour to the way the fractal patterns changed every time River blinked.

She thought there was, perhaps, more beneath the surface. It looked complete, but this was nothing more than an illusion, flimsy and temporary, only veiling its true form, not hiding it. There were pieces missing from the puzzle.

The whole thing was both impossibly interesting and very disturbing.

Until her brother carefully slid a spoon into her hand.

"River," Simon said patiently. "Eat your soup."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Patterns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566396) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
